Fleur
by Nawel-chan
Summary: Les astres s'étaient longtemps émerveillés de la beauté d'une fleur si fragile, que de cet amour démesuré entre ciel et terre, naquit une fille fluette. Elles furent nommées filles-fleur. Elles vivaient telles des merveilles de ce monde. Mais parmi elles, une fleur oubliée. Alors que tout semblait perdu, un jour vint un homme. Ainsi naquit Lucy, la fille-fleur amante des flammes...


**Le blabla de l'auteure :**

Le thème 'Fleur' est un thème qui me plaît énormément et que j'avais envie d'essayer sur le NaLu ! :3 Néanmoins, j'ai essayé de rompre avec les clichés et vous servir quelque chose de totalement inédit. Je crois n'avoir jamais vu d'idée semblable à la mienne dans tout le fandom, (ou du moins j'espère.) Je pense être la seule à tenter cette idée un peu folle, que j'ai travaillée et retravaillée et peaufinée des nuits durant. En souhaitant qu'il vous plaira, parce que j'y ai mis tout mon amour ;) Par contre, et je sens que vous allez me détester, dans cet OS, il y a une sad-end, vous êtes prévenus ! J'espère que ça ne vous fera pas fuir :) Allez, bonne lecture !

Bon passons aux choses sérieuses :

Manga : Fairy Tail

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent au très chanceux Hiro Mashima. Je ne fais que lui emprunter ses jouets et m'amuser un peu avec.

Pairing : NaLu

Rating : T (vous verrez pourquoi par la suite, ou du moins ceux qui comprendront)

* * *

En des temps reculés, si lointains qu'à présent, il n'en reste que quelques souvenirs confus, il se trouvait une colline, élevée jusqu'au sommet du monde, dont on disait que les fleurs naissantes frôlaient les étoiles. Celles-ci, envoûtées par leur grâce naturelle, brillaient davantage dans l'espoir de rivaliser avec l'éclat de leurs pétales. Les astres suppliaient en secret le vent cajoleur de soulever leurs robes de soie colorée, juste pour le plaisir de les voir danser avec élégance sous les caresses amoureuses de la brise, les entendre retenir leur souffle en chœur, et les faire se plier harmonieusement en une courbe unanime. Attendris par leur délicatesse, les astres ordonnaient aux nuages d'offrir quelque peu de leur bruine fraîche, juste pour le bonheur de les voir recueillir les perles de rosées qui roulaient sur leurs arrondis délicats. Ils se pâmaient, et priaient la Lune de prolonger la nuit, car il n'y avait rien de plus beau en cette colline qu'une fleur endormie sous le sillon protecteur de ces immenses étoiles, leurs beaux habits relevés en un cocon.

Les astres s'émerveillaient tant de la beauté d'une créature si fragile et éphémère, que pour les plus magnifiques d'entre elles, ils versaient un peu de leurs larmes d'or si précieuses. Et de cet amour démesuré, lien entre deux mondes opposés, au cœur de cette goutte lumineuse, aussitôt qu'elle toucha la fleur, naquit une fille fluette. Cette espèce, méconnue des hommes, est gardée de leurs yeux aveugles, leurs soupirs endormis inaudibles à leurs oreilles. Bien cachée dans les bras protecteurs et impénétrables de la nature, ces créatures ne purent trouver grâce auprès des torrents dévastateurs de la mémoire. Il n'y a rien que les hommes n'aient pas oublié, car ils ne savent simplement plus écouter. Elles furent nommées filles-fleurs.

Les filles-fleurs, fruits de l'amour interdit entre ciel et terre, mouraient à l'aube même de leur naissance. Ne dit-on pas que les choses les plus belles ne duraient jamais bien longtemps ? Cette mortalité brutale se devait à leur taille minuscule. A peine plus grandes que le pouce, elles possédaient cependant un cœur énorme et sensible. Trop d'émotions pouvaient parfois être difficiles à supporter pour un si petit corps, tant qu'elles en devenaient fatales. On assista quelques fois à la triste mort d'une de ces créatures, et pour ne plus jamais revoir ce spectacle affligeant, les arbres et les ruisseaux, les rochers et les nuages, tous se démenaient pour créer un cocon de chenille paisible, à l'abris des bruits et des violences des hommes.

Leur rire discret et cristallin, ressemblait au tintement des diamants. Il résonnait avec douceur sur les feuilles de chênes les entourant. Bien qu'elles aient l'apparence des femmes, elles se différenciaient par leur pureté, qu'elles conservaient comme le bien le plus précieux. Par ailleurs, la candeur et la finesse de leurs traits surpassaient de loin tous les artifices usés par les humaines pour s'embellir.

Vivant au sommet des autres fleurs, les filles-fleurs, coquettes, prenaient un soin tout particulier à leur toilette matinale. Elles cueillaient au réveil les gouttes de rosée perlant des pétales, et les utilisaient pour se laver. Elles se paraient des plus fines et plus délicates robes soyeuses et prenaient de temps à autre quelques grains de pollen, confectionnant des bijoux qui orneraient leurs oreilles. Pour finir, elles voletaient allègrement de fleur en fleur. Comme d'une marche aérienne, elles posaient avec amour et légèreté un pied après l'autre sur chaque étamine, s'enivrant et se parfumant à la fois avec des délicats arômes qui en découlaient.

Et parmi cette vie faite de soupirs malicieux derrière des ombrelles en tige, au milieu de toutes ces senteurs exquises, se trouvait une fleur, isolée, qui vivait tristement son sort de plante banale. Personne ne venait admirer son manteau blanc comme la neige, légèrement teinté de jaune pâle. Personne ne se souciait si elle buvait assez, ou si le Soleil ne tapait pas trop fort sur elle. Elle se sentait incroyablement seule pour une fleur. Et à force de se lamenter et désirer l'attention qu'elle n'aura jamais, ses feuilles au bout de sa tige commençaient à faner. Elle était la tache sombre au milieu du tableau coloré. Celle qui noircissait la toile. Le désespoir ressenti par son faible cœur, car même les fleurs en possédaient un, atteignait son paroxysme, tant de pleurs et de sanglots ignorés par les autres fleurs. Le sol autour d'elle se durcissait, jusqu'à en devenir froid, et perdait lentement de sa vie.

Alors que tout semblait perdu pour cette pauvre fleur, vint un jour un homme. Tous, apeurés de voir qu'un humain connaissait l'existence de cette colline des merveilles, s'empressèrent de se faire les plus petits possibles. Ce fut comme si la nature, tantôt chantante, s'était endormie. Pas un bruissement d'étoffe, pas une goutte d'ambroisie qui coula. Le silence régnait en maître sur les lieux, seulement rythmé par les pas de l'étranger qui avançait précautionneusement entre les végétaux érigés et tremblants. Il n'avait pas l'allure de quelqu'un qui savait ce qu'il cherchait, puisqu'il furetait partout, sans but apparent. Il passa devant toutes les plantes, désintéressé même par les plus belles, et quand enfin il arriva devant cette pauvre fleur mourante, il s'arrêta.

La pauvre petite, accablée, ne songea même pas à refermer ses pétales sur elle : elle n'en avait plus la force. Docilement, elle reste figée, attendant patiemment qu'il vienne l'arracher à son petit bout de terre dure, en lui prenant sa vie en même temps qu'il se saisissait d'une minable fleur fanée. Elle attendit sagement ainsi, s'imaginant souffrir au moment au moment final, mais ce dit moment n'arriva jamais. Timidement et honteuse de s'être laissée aller à ses émotions, la petite fleur se permit de soupirer de mal-être. Bien qu'elle ne puisse le voir, elle sentit parfaitement qu'il haussa un sourcil.

Toute sa sève s'ébouillanta lorsque l'homme effleura du bout des doigts la base de la tige, remontant vaporeusement jusque vers les pétales immaculés. Tout son être se retrouva enveloppé d'une tiédeur jusque-là inconnue. Le bout de ses feuilles meurtries picotait agréablement, des gerbes enflammées les frôlant. Son petit cœur palpitait avec une vigueur et une chaleur plaisante, mais quelque peu douloureux. Pour la première fois de toute sa vie, la fleur ressentait autre chose que le désespoir poindre en elle. Tout était nouveau, et elle ne parvint pas à mettre un mot sur cette sensation. Etourdie par ce simple contact, elle entendit qu'on lui souffla ces mots :

« Pour moi, tu es la plus belle. »

Enfin, on lui accordait un peu d'attention... Son cœur s'affola davantage, alors qu'une vague de lumière coulait sur tout son corps, atteignant jusqu'à ses racines. Tout semblait si simple mais à la fois si compliqué. Ces mots murmurés jetaient le plus grand trouble en elle, comme si on la piétinait sans ménagements. Etrangement pourtant, tout devenait plus clair. Elle existait, simplement. Elle s'emplissait entièrement de contradictions, mais le plus déstabilisant pour elle restait cet homme et ce toucher ardent sans qui rien ne serait arrivé.

« Tu supportes seule ton désespoir, veux-tu en finir ? »

Cet inconnu lisait en elle comme un livre ouvert. Son cœur lui apparaissait comme l'eau la plus limpide. La pauvre fleur ne tenta pas de lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Sous l'emprise de cette félicité qu'elle ne trouvait qu'entre ses doigts, elle se laissa complètement aller. Elle s'offrit en tout impunité à cet étranger qui lui avait dit les phrases les plus belles jamais dites en ces lieux, et juste pour cela, elle lui montra tout. Sa solitude cruelle qui la saisissait, le désespoir qui imprégnait ses pétales. Tout cela, il le comprit, il écouta jusqu'au bout, à travers les larmes que lui offrait la fleur. Les sillons ardents roulaient sur la peau douce de l'homme. Les hommes disaient qu'il n'existait rien de plus rare que les pleurs d'une fleur, et il respecta cette manifestation d'émoi et de tristesse contenues, sondant les tréfonds de l'âme de cette créature. Son passé, ses souvenirs... Son présent, ses sentiments... La fleur livra jusqu'à son âme aux mains de cet étranger, de cet homme dont on disait qu'il ne savait pas écouter. Elle se confia dans la tiédeur réconfortante de ses caresses.

Quand elle finit, l'étranger toucha avec une délicatesse infinie les extrémités de son manteau immaculé. Sa tige se raidit à ce contact, alors qu'il promenait sa peau sur elle, répandant une poudre ardente sur elle. La chaleur s'élevait, se faisait plus sensuelle, plus aérienne. Un soleil lui apportait des rayons de bien-être à mesure qu'il courait sur sa chair délicate. Comme dansant, la petite fleur faisait corps avec ses doigts, fusionnant presque en une seule caresse enflammée. De son index, il tâtait et palpait la folie en un tracé chaud. Laissant ainsi une marque rougeoyante encore fumante, une brûlure inaltérable, dessinée tendrement sur un pétale. L'homme la faisait doucement approcher des portes de l'inconscience. Son âme se leva, émergeant d'un profond sommeil, puis flottant sur un nuage. Puis mordue par la fraîcheur de l'air, elle se mit en position fœtale, en quête d'une chaleur dans son intimité mise à nue.

« Je t'offre cette nouvelle apparence. Maintenant, va, belle fleur. Et réalise ton rêve. »

Il continua ses tendres frôlements incandescents, mais cette fois-ci, elle sentit quelque chose de différent. La peau de l'étranger allait et venait sur des courbes étrangement régulières, touchant une barrière entre la chair de ses pétales et l'épiderme ravageuse de l'inconnu. Mais même avec cette entrave, le seul contact envoyait son cœur rejoindre les étoiles. Lorsque la petite fleur comprit qu'elle possédait à présent des yeux, et qu'il fallait les ouvrir, dans le flou de sa nouvelle vie, elle ne distingua qu'une vague forme rose, qui s'éloignait d'un pas gracieux. Il lui laissa cependant ces paroles :

« Je veux que tu deviennes une fleur épanouie quand je reviendrai, belle Lucy. »

Et ainsi naquit Lucy, la fille-fleur amante des flammes. Les rares hommes connaissant encore cette histoire pourraient penser qu'elle s'arrêtait ici. Mais ils ne savaient pas que ce jour-là l'amour qui ouvrit ses pétales était éternel, ineffaçable. Le monde oublia sans doute les plus beaux sentiments qu'un être de la nature porta à un être humain, une passion unique dans l'histoire.

Par la suite, la belle Lucy eut la vie qu'elle avait toujours voulue. Tous, même les plus orgueilleuses des filles-fleurs, admiraient la finesse de ses traits, la légèreté de sa robe rouge pareille au sang, la délicatesse de ses gestes, la fraîcheur de sa peau de neige, la brillance de ses cheveux d'or, la tendresse de ses orbes terre de sienne. Tout en elle évoquait la beauté, et nombreuses étaient celles qui la jalousaient. Son caractère lui aussi n'avait rien à envier à celui des autres. Elle était plus douce qu'une pousse de coton, plus aimante qu'une tulipe. Plus triste qu'elle ne l'était avant cette vie de senteurs exquises, de soupirs et de rires cristallins...

Elle ne cessait jamais de penser à celui qu'on disait être un mage de feu, celui qui lui avait insufflé une nouvelle vague d'espoir. Elle désirait plus que tout le remercier pour la nouvelle vie qu'il lui avait dessinée du bout de ses doigts enflammés. Et surtout, elle voulait plus que cette vie, le revoir ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Elle n'ignorait pas comme les hommes étaient aussi fougueux que le vent, toujours en mouvement, alors qu'elle, petite fleur, préférait le calme et l'immobilité d'une racine. Elle savait qu'il ne supporterait pas de rester au même endroit, alors qu'elle avait toujours vécu sur une seule et même place, elle ne se berçait pas d'illusions à ce niveau. Mais l'entendre lui redire toutes ces belles choses qui avaient soigné son cœur, le sentir contre elle, tout cela, elle le désirait son organe vital minuscule se serrait à cette pensée.

Le voir simplement. Elle ne gardait qu'un souvenir flou de sa chevelure rosée, et enviait tant les autres filles-fleurs qui avaient pu l'apercevoir quand il était venu, alors qu'elle ne pouvait le voir. Seulement, elle ne demanda à aucune d'elles de le décrire, elle préféra laisser ses songes vagabonder librement, et son imagination tisser sa toile. Et elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle le reconnaîtra quand elle le verra. Lucy ne faisait rien d'autre de ses journées. Alors que les autres riaient, chantaient, jouaient, elle se lamentait de la distance entre cette colline et son sauveur, comme elle aimait à l'appeler. Ses soupirs et ses larmes furent nombreux, lors de ces moments de franche mélancolie. Elle se sentait plus seule qu'avant sa nouvelle vie. Elle réalisa enfin qu'elle avait simplement besoin de sa présence...

Mettre un nom sur son seul souvenir heureux, comme il lui avait octroyé une existence et une identité...

Toutes les nuits, elle quittait son perchoir solitaire pour questionner les étoiles. Les astres, du haut de l'espace, voyaient absolument tout. Où était-il ? Quand reviendrait-il ? Allait-il bien ? Ils n'avaient aucune réponse à apporter ou plutôt, ne répondaient pas pour inquiéter la plus belle de leurs filles-fleurs. Le mage venu leur rendre visite risquait à présent sa vie dans une guerre qui le dépassait, affrontant inlassablement ses semblables. Et ils voyaient, impuissants, celle-ci se retourner lentement et s'en aller avec une peine incommensurable résidant dans ses orbes terre de sienne. Ils eurent tant de pitié pour elle qu'un jour, le roi des constellations, profondément attristé, l'autorisa à quitter la colline des merveilles, et partir sa recherche. Il lui accorda un délai de trente-trois jours, et trente-trois nuits, et lui recommanda de faire très attention à elle.

Sans attendre, la belle Lucy partit, n'emmenant avec elle rien d'autre que le vêtement fin qu'elle portait, et quelques graines pour se nourrir. Le Soleil et la Lune se succédèrent sans jamais se toucher, jusqu'à ce que la sphère argentée ne meure complètement. Cette nuit-là, seules les étoiles la guidèrent, formant un chemin lumineux dans le voile impénétrable de la voûte céleste, vers cette clairière où elle le revit. Elle sut instinctivement qu'il s'agissait du mage qu'elle l'aimait, aussi retint-elle son souffle, son cœur cognant fort contre sa poitrine. Elle le contempla, courbé face à l'eau, la recueillant dans entre ses mains, elle admira même ses gestes gracieux, et envia à en mourir le liquide qui frôlait ses lèvres, et coulait en lui. Tremblante, elle s'avança, ses jambes bougeant de leur propre volonté en même temps qu'elle se voulait discrète, envoûtée par cet homme.

« J'ai besoin de cet homme... Avait-elle pensé. »

Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard aussi vert que l'herbe, sa respiration se bloqua. Paralysée, elle le regarda s'avancer lentement vers elle. Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux, et il fit de même, s'attachant et créant un lien entre leurs prunelles. Ses cheveux, aussi désordonnés que les taillis des buissons, ronronnaient comme les flammes. Ses yeux brûlaient son âme au moindre passage, il lui sembla qu'il la sondait, qu'il lisait en elle comme un livre ouvert. Et sa peau halée rappelait les morsures incandescentes du soleil.

Tout en lui était chaleur, et quand il la prit au creux de ses mains jointes, elle se sentit prête de fondre. Par ce contact, elle s'unissait au seul être qui ne lui avait jamais prêté de l'attention, peau contre peau. La fille-fleur fixa l'homme comme jamais elle n'avait regardé quelqu'un. Ses yeux le réclamaient tout entier, résonnant comme une éternelle question. Tous les deux en osmose. Pas de mots, pas de gestes. Juste un amour mutuel qu'ils se transmettaient par l'intensité de leurs attentes. Deux parties d'un même corps qui se retrouvaient, se redécouvrait. Ils imprimaient tout deux les traits de l'autre, les gravant dans les torrents de leur mémoire, dans les couches superposées de leur chair, dans les courants bouillants de leur sang. Sur la surface de leur cœur, en une blessure qui ne guérirait jamais. Elle voulait savoir son nom, lui le comprit, puisqu'il approcha son visage enchanteur.

« Natsu, murmura-t-il à son oreille. »

Un battement, une douleur... La chaleur de Natsu atteignit son esprit et l'embrasa comme l'été caressait les plaines. Lucy sourit, étrangement heureuse et résignée à la fois. Une larme dévala sa joue. Cela, l'homme qu'elle aimait ne le supporta pas, et s'empressa de l'effacer avec un baiser. Un battement, une douleur... Si intense... Malgré tous les baisers qu'il lui offrit, sous ce ciel sans lune, ce qui arriva par la suite ne pouvait être arrêté par des caresses. Pour chaque frôlement, son cœur se déchirait un peu plus, et pour chaque battement, la douleur se faisait plus grande. Plus intense... Punie pour le pêché d'avoir aimé un homme plus que sa vie, allant au devant des batailles de ce monde. Puni pour le pêché d'avoir aimé une fleur toute fanée, lui offrant une nouvelle vie. Punis pour un amour entre deux mondes ennemis depuis l'aube des temps.

On n'échappait jamais au destin.

Et le destin que cette nuit-là, Lucy la fille-fleur amante des flammes mourut dans les mains de Natsu. Les pétales qui lui servaient de robe se fanèrent simplement, alors qu'elle s'effondrait entre ses bras. Elle s'en alla comme elle arriva : avec pour seul souvenir d'une vague forme rose, évoquant l'aube et le coucher qui se succédaient aussi vite qu'ils apparaissaient. L'amour a toujours raison de nos cœurs, et il eut raison de celui trop fragile de cette pauvre fille-fleur, qui ne put supporter tant d'émotions dans son corps minuscule.

La vie est éphémère, et cela était encore plus vrai pour une fille-fleur.

Plus jamais depuis cet épisode, la nature et l'homme ne connurent de telles relations. Ils se contentèrent de s'éloigner à mesure que le temps égrenait dans sa course ses sables immortels, jusqu'à ne plus jamais se rencontrer. Néanmoins, jamais il n'altéra pas les sentiments de ce jeune mage, qui était tombé amoureux d'une fleur.

« _L'Amour est un fleur : généreux, il ouvre ses pétales à qui veut la cueillir. Beau, il resplendit en couleurs à qui veut l'admirer. Triste, il se fane quand sonne le terme de sa vie. Mais il ne disparaît jamais totalement. Une autre fleur sera toujours là pour repousser, à l'endroit où il déposa ses racines éternelles._ »

* * *

Et voilà :3 Vous êtes à la fin :) Pas trop envie de me trucider à cause de cette fin assez triste ma foi ?

Quelques petits review ? :D (on a le droit d'espérer !)


End file.
